Kecleon
Kecleon (カクレオン Kakureon) is a Normal. It is number 352 on the National Pokédex. Kecleon is a basic stage Pokémon and has no evolutions. Appearance Kecleons resemble a gecko or a small lizard. The main color on a Kecleon is green, the second most color is yellow and then they have a red stripe on their chest. Special Abilities Kecleon's special abilitie is color swap. This allows Kecleon to blend in with it's surroundings. Only the red stripe on it's chest remains visible at all times. In Anime In the Johto region championship a trainer named Harrison had a Kecleon which was defeated by Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. In Game Kecleon appear in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. They can be found near the sixth gym. Also you can get a Kecleon in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl by migrating it from Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald. Pokédex Entries Naturaly Learned Attacks Basic, Thief, Type: Dark Basic, Tail Whip, Type: Normal Basic, Astonish, Type: Ghost Basic, Lick, Type: Ghost Basic, Scratch, Type: Normal Lv. 4, Bind, Type: Normal Lv. 7, Faint Attack, Type: Dark Lv. 10, Furry Swipes, Type: Normal Lv. 15, Psybeam, Type: Pshychic Lv. 20, Shadow Sneak, Type: Ghost Lv. 25, Slash, Type: Normal Lv. 32, Screech, Type: Normal Lv. 39, Substitute, Type: Normal Lv. 46, Sucker Punch, Type: Dark Lv. 55, Shadow Claw, Type: Dark Lv. 64, Ancient Power, Type: Rock Learnable TMs/HMs TMs 1 Focus Punch, Type: Fighting 3 Water Pulse, Type: Water 6 Toxic, Type: Posion 10 Hidden Power, Type: Normal 11 Sunny Day, Type: Fire 13 Ice Beam, Type: Ice 14 Blizzard, Type: Ice 17 Protect, Type: Normal 18 Rain Dance, Type: Water 21 Frustration, Type: Normal 22 Solar Beam, Type: Grass 23 Iron Tail, Type: Steel 24 Thunderbolt, Type: Electric 25 Thunder, Type: Electric 27 Return, Type: Normal 28 Dig, Type: Ground 30 Shadow Ball, Type: Ghost 31 Brick Break, Type: Fighting 32 Double Team, Type: Normal 34 Shock Wave, Type: Electric 35 Flamethrower, Type: Fire 38 Fire Blast, Type: Fire 39 Rock Tomb, Type: Rock 40 Airial Ace, Type: Flying 42 Facade, Type: Normal 43 Secret Power, Type: Normal 44 Rest, Type: Psychic 45 Attract, Type: Normal 46 Thief, Type: Psychic 48 Skill Swap, Type: Psychic 49 Snatch, Type: Dark 56 Fling, Type: Dark 57 Charge Beam, Type: Electric 58 Endure, Type: Normal 60 Drain Punch, Type: Fighting 65 Shadow Claw, Type: Ghost 67 Recycle, Type: Normal 70 Flash, Type: Normal 73 Thunder Wave, Type: Electric 76 Stealth Rock, Type: Rock 77 Psych Up, Type: Normal 78 Captivate, Type: Normal 80 Rock Slide, Type: Rock 82 Sleep Talk, Type: Normal 83 Natural Gift, Type: Normal 86 Grass Knot, Type: Grass 87 Swagger, Type: Normal 90 Substitute, Type: Normal 92 Trick Room, Type: Psychic HMs 1 Cut, Type: Normal 4 Strength, Type: Normal 6 Rock Smash, Type: Fighting Miscellaneous Information Type: Normal Species: Color Swap Color: Green Ability: Color Change Gender Distribution: 50% male, 50% female In Other Languages Japanesse: カクレオン Kakureon French: Kecleon German: Kecleon Trivia * Kecleon first appeared in the Hoenn region. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon